Broken Souls
by FictionRules28
Summary: Andrea is badly hurt by an unknown man and everyone around her falls apart while Peter searches for the one who hurt vil Wears Prada/Heroes with brief others shows F/F


Andy was walking home, having decided that it was to much of a beautiful day to be coped up in the car. She was texting Miranda about dinner, not paying attention to her surroundings when she was suddenly grabbed. Dragged into a dark alley and had unspeakable things done to her while being told that all she needed was a real man, not an old bat like Miranda. Andy was left bleeding and broken on the pavement for hours. Until she was discovered by a passing woman. Who tried to help Andy while calling 911 but Andy let out a scream at the touch and scrambled away. The woman just talked calmly to her, trying to comfort her until the cops arrived. Andy was swiftly put into a ambulance and whisked away.

Unable to leave it at that the woman decided to follow. Andy was rushed into surgery when it was discovered she had internal bleeding just as she lapsed into unconsciousness. Seven hours later she was stable again and out of surgery. Miranda was waiting for her. Upon seeing Andy, all Miranda could do was stare. Her beautiful Andrea was...broken. Miranda, for once in her long life didn't know what to do. How to fix this and it was devastating, that knowledge. She couldn't help the one person she loved above all else save her children.

So Miranda just sat there, staring at Andy, waiting for her to wake up. Praying that she would wake up and be herself even if Miranda knew that Andy would be changed in ways she couldn't bring herself to contemplate right now. Not until Andy was once again conscious. Which Miranda knew she would be as she simply couldn't do anything else. As Miranda knew she couldn't survive being without her as Miranda wasn't Miranda anymore. She was Andy's Miranda now and that was how she defined herself. Something that both horrified her and filled her with happiness.

So how could Andy possibly not wake up when she had that to worry about. Miranda refused to believe that Andy would allow herself to die when she had to know what would happen to Miranda, Andy had to know how much she meant to her. She had to...But Miranda thought about it and she feared that Andy didn't know how much she meant to her. That Miranda had been to ..cold to her and that she didn't know how much she was loved. A thought that hurt Miranda terribly and put a horrible thought in her head. What if Andy didn't wake up and died never knowing how much she was loved.

Shaking that horrid thought from her head, Miranda grasped Andy's hand and just tried to think happy thoughts. She was promptly interrupted from her thoughts when the door banged open and Peter rushed in. Sighing at the arrival of Andy's twin, finally, she turned to him. "Well, don't just stand there. Heal her." Peter moved to her side and touched Andy and waited for his healing power to activate. When nothing happened, he began to panic. Andy, his soul, his other half was hurt and he needed to make her better. He hadn't even felt her being hurt, something that had never, ever happened before. As even before the twin of them had gotten their powers, they had felt each other. So he needed to make her better as he had not been able to prevent her being hurt.

Yet still nothing happened, no matter how much he concentrated on healing, it was as if he didn't have the power...or it wasn't working on her. Peter began to calm slightly as the panic he had been in since he got the call from Miranda and realized he could no longer feel Andy. Andy was as powerful as he was and she should have been able to defend herself. After all, the only one match to them was...SYLAR. At that Peter teleported away, knowing it had to be Sylar as no one else would be able to hurt her. This was the last straw, he would kill him once and for all. Brother or not, no one touched his sister. No one.

Miranda stared in shock as Peter disappeared, leaving Andy still hurt and in a coma then she swore. Realizing that he must have seen who had hurt her and was now bent on revenge instead of healing her. Cursing him for leaving Andy like this when she had counted on him, Miranda kissed Andy then left the room so she could call Nathan. Stupid hospitals with their stupid no cellphones because of machines rules. An hour later, Nathan finally arrived and just carefully held Andy in his arms and just rocked. Unwilling to deal with anything else. After everything else that happened in the past year, this was the straw that broke the camels back. His sister had been raped.

The detectives who had been called, came in to discover a man touching their victim and pulled their guns. "Get away from her. Now. Put your hands in the air, slowly and step away." Annoyed, Nathan turned to them and they saw it was Nathan Petrelli but didn't let that affect them. Until they remembered that Andy was Andrea Petrelli Sacks. Olivia put her gun away while wondering if she was going to lose her job. Stabler just cursed. While Tara who had rescued Andy was wondering what was going on.

With the detectives trying to figure out if they still had a job while staring at a very angry Nathan, Tara was able to slip into the room and look at Andy. Tara was relived to see her looking better, not much better but better. She had feared that Andy would be dead before they even got her to the hospital. For some reason Tara felt a connection to her even though they had not even spoken coherent words to each other. Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave, the need to be there for Andrea was an absolute.

Miranda came back to Andy's room to discover two cops, Nathan and an unknown girl and was not pleased. They were disturbing Andy and that wasn't allowed. She ignored the fact that Andy was in fact in a coma and thus undisturbable. No one was allowed to cause Andy a single moment of distress. As far as she was concerned, the rest of Andy's life would be peaceful. If she had to kill off the rest of the world to do so. That Adam fellow that Andy told her about might be able to help her. After all in a different time-line he had killed off almost all of the world.

So all she needed was to find out where he was 'buried' and the world would be perfect for when Andy woke up. And she would wake up, Miranda refused to believe anything else. Not to mention with the world dead then the bastard that had done this would also be dead, hopefully in the most painful way possible. Turning to Nathan, she demanded.

"What may I ask is going on here?, .Why are you allowing all of this to take place in your sister's room.? The sister that just went threw something very..traumatic and thus does not need any added stress. So kindly tell me how this," Gesturing at all of the people."is going to help her heal and come out of her coma..At least Peter is being somewhat helpful by going after the savage beast that did this to her. While once again all you are doing is causing problems." Nathan started to speak but she just raised an eyebrow and he stopped. She turned to one of the cops. "Well, whats going on?"

Flustered by all of this, Olivia took a second to figure out what to say."We came to talk to Ms. Petrelli, we weren't told that she was still in a coma. There was a...misunderstanding and now its worked out. And we'll be leaving now." With that they scurried out of the room. Miranda watched them go, feeling annoyed. She turned back to Andy and brushed some hair out of her face gently. The cuts and bruised on her darling face were horrid. It took a moment before she realized that she was alone as she had forgotten about Nathan and the girl. Not wanting to deal with Nathan right now, she turned to the girl.

"And who may I ask are you?" Miranda looked at the girl, pale blond, to big in width, partially good height, bad fashion sense and no sense of strength. All in all, not much of a picture. She wondered exactly why she was here, in Andy's room, disturbing her at the worst moment of her life. Nothing compared to this, to her lover, her life laying broken before her. Tara looked at the woman who was obviously the lover and felt for her, to have that happen to someone you love must be devastating.

"I'm...Tara."She'd tried not to stutter but found it difficult not to when faced with the intimidation of Ms. Miranda Priestly ,Tara had never met someone like her and was quite happy about that fact as she had never in her entire life been so intimidated. Miranda looked at the girl and simply waited, knowing she'd give in quickly and spill why she was in Andy's room. Tara sighed, knowing she would have to speak more."I'm ...the one ...who...found her...She..."Tara had no idea how to describe what she had seen and she didn't think Miranda would really want to know how bad Andy had looked and that she had screamed upon being touched.

"Oh!" Miranda didn't know what to say that, thank you wasn't enough, have everything I own was..not right. As all the money in the world wouldn't express properly how much what Tara had done for her, for Andy. In saving Andy, Tara had saved Miranda and that was priceless. So how could she explain that to her without coming off as a complete idiot. She was saved from trying when Andy let out a moan and her eyes fluttered open. Miranda instantly clutched her hand while semi-cooing over her, praying that Andy would be herself. Andy felt hands touching her, remembered and let out a scream and scrambled away, thus falling off the bed.

Tara gasped and rushed over to Andy while Miranda just stood there in shock for Andy had just recoiled from her touch. And while on a subconscious level she understood, it still hurt like hell but when Andy moaned in pain, she snapped out of it. Hitting the call button, she swiftly moved to Andy's side while being careful to make sure not to surprise Andy as she had no desire to see her lover move away from her touch again. Nathan, not knowing what else to do as he doubted she would like a man to touch her, especially after rejecting the touch of her female lover, left to get the doctor.

Andy was trying not to panic while she tried to teleport away but still found that she couldn't which caused her to whimper. She was trapped, trapped to be hurt again by that...monster that had violated her in a way no other ever had. Hurt her in ways that not even Sylar had ever accomplished, which said a lot. Only the emotional pain of when she was seventeen could compare and just barely at that and that really did say something. There were voices again and all she could do was scurry into a corner and try to curl into a ball. As not to be noticed.

Not about to let it be easy to violate her again as she screamed mentally for Peter, praying this time he would hear her unlike when she called him to save her from the monster. Nathan used to be the one the twins went to when they had a bad dream or thought there was something in their rooms. He would protect them, let them climb into his bed and he would hold them tightly to him while they slept. Feeling safe while in his arms, which had always kept them safe. Andy wished that he would swoop in and save her again as he always had. After a lot of panic suddenly came comfort, for Peter had arrived. With a strangled sob, Andy threw herself into his arms, ignoring the burning pain shooting threw out her entire body. She was safe. Her twin was there, he would keep her safe.


End file.
